Integrated circuits and other kinds of electronic devices are often sensitive to electromagnetic perturbations that may prevent the circuit or device from operating correctly. Electromagnetic perturbations may originate from a variety of sources. The sources may include manmade sources such as radio transmitters, power switches, alternating current (AC) power lines, and dedicated noise generating devices such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) generators.
It may be desired that a circuit operates normally during and after exposure to electromagnetic perturbations. The robustness of a circuit against electromagnetic perturbations may be tested, for example, using an ESD simulator, also termed ESD gun. Various safety levels (e.g., Asil-D) and robustness levels (e.g., class A IEC 61000-4-2, ISO 10605) are known, for instance, in the automotive domain.